Crack propagation along a fuse or pad edge can occur due to weak adhesion of a nitride/oxide or nitride/oxide/nitride final passivation due to the presence of a planar surface. Thus, there is a need for improved adhesion of the final passivation to the underlying fuse or dielectric.